Make me Yours
by supersaiyan214
Summary: Emma and Audrey One-shot. Comment and let me know if you want me to continue. Takes place around 1x02 when Emma tells Audrey that her and Nina were there that night at the parking lot filming Rachel and Audrey together


**A/N: So I decided to write a one-shot smut with Emery, to satisfy any needs you Emery shippers have until the Halloween special. And until I have finished the second chapter of Madness of Two. It's tricky to add in Noah's Monologue, the boy has a way with words. Anyway this is based of off the scenes from Scream between Emma and Audrey. I don't own the show or its main plot or characters, but the alternate moments between them I do own.**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

 **"Make me yours"**

 _"Sounds like us in the eighth grade."_

 _"Yeah, but then you got pretty"_

 _"..."_

 _"Uh, okay look. I...I didn't mean that, that like, I like you or anything." the blondes eyebrow raises._  
 _"I'm not a lesbian."_

 _"It's alright I get it. You're Bi-Curious. If I was alone in a car with Scarlett Johanson," they both laugh._

 _"I miss you Em."_

 _"I miss you too."_

*knock knock*

The shorter girl is brought out of her daydream and is actually greeted with said girl of her thoughts.

"Hi," the taller girl said coming from the open door, hands clasping together in nervousness.

"What are you doing here," the bi-curious girl said spinning away from her desk to face the standing blonde, confused.

Unclasping her hands she says, "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Okay and what does that have to do with me?"

"It has to do with us."

Sighing, "What do you want from me Em? There's no us anymore." The dark haired girl said rising from her seat. _There hasn't been since you tore my heart out. Now I have to settle for someone that looks like you in order to deal with my broken heart. Man life absolutely sucks right now,_ Audrey thinks.

She continues, "Brooke may have invited me to that party, but I don't us going out to the mall anytime soon to go shopping.

"I'm not Brooke," Emma argues.

"Give it time." Audrey bites back.

 _Shit why did I say that! Oh yeah, its because I'm the most inconsiderate jerk in the room right now. Look at what you did, she looks like she's going to cry._

"I was there," _Wait what?_

The blonde continues, "At the parking lot."

"You filmed me?" _Okay, yeah that stung like a bitch._

"No, no it wasn't me. It was Nina. Okay, we were just messing around. And Nina saw you guys parked, and I didn't realize it was you-"

"Woah woah, wait. So this whole let's be friends again thing was because you felt guilty." _Yup I got played like a fool. Why? Oh yeah the girl I've been in love with since we were younger, but stayed friends and later on left me behind, is standing in front of me telling me she basically outted me to the entire school. Which is basically the whole fucking town._

"You bitch." Audrey doesn't want to give the blonde a chance to explain herself before she decides to storm out of her room. Only to be grabbed by the elbow with soft but firm hand.

"Audrey its not like that."

"Not like that. Not like that? Tell me Emma what is it not like. Because it feels like you tossed me aside so you can be with your so called friends. And use me as a little fucking side show attraction," she finishes pulling her elbow away from the hand that was still holding onto to look at the now conflicted looking blonde.

"Audrey, please. You have to understand that I didn't want to out you in a anyway. That's none of my business. That video was supposed to be deleted, but Nina must have saved its somewhere else and posted it. I am so sorry, Audrey. I really wanted to be friends again. I meant it back at the party," she pauses shaking from crying too much, she's holding herself because she doesn't trust her legs to hold her up.

 _Shit now I made her cry again. Fuck me. I believe her. I mean she's Emma I'll always believe her. Even if I doubted her I would know if she's lying to me. And right now I want to hold her and tell her that I forgive her. Screw it, here goes nothing._

She continues again, "Back at the pool . I meant what I said about missing you Audrey. It just hasn't felt the same anymore."

Audrey can't take it anymore, so she walks toward Emma and pulls her hands away from holding herself into a hug. Wrapping her arms around the thin waist, one arm running up her back to press the other girl closer to her.

Emma wrapped her arms around Audrey's shoulders bringing, putting no distance between her and the shorter girl. Placing her head into the crook of her neck, inhaling the other girl's scent to trying and calm her rapidly beating heart from the crying hysteria.

They don't say anything, they just stand there in each others arms. Relishing in the comfort of one another. Until Audrey breaks the silence.

"You know I meant what I said at the pool too. About me missing you. My mom is gone and my dad is hardly here anymore. Plus I can only take so much of Noah's endless horror drabble. You still meant something to me even when you're not here," she says tracing the taller girls back with small heart shapes knowing well that the other girl wouldn't possibly know what she was doing.

The blonde opened her eyes, and she so happened to land them on a picture of them on Audrey's wall. Its a reminder of those day where they no care in the world. No divide between them, just them.

"Can we start over?" Emma says with a husky voice from crying.

 _Nope I was okay. Now I'm not the sound of her voice sounds like sex and I need to stop it before I do something stupid. Keep it together, Jensen!_

They both pull back slightly from the embrace but not fully. They're still within arms length of each other. Both looking closely into each others eyes.

"Yeah, I really lo-would like you back in my life, Em." _Smooth. Real smooth Jensen._

Emma's heart skipped a beat and felt like her stomach was turning over. _Did she just. Was she just. No there's no way, she probably loves you like a friend or maybe a sister but never like, IN love with you. You Emma Duval are not gay, not bisexual, not bicurious, and not in love with Audrey. You are with Will and are happy. Well at least I hope I'm happy. Or maybe not even hella gay for Audrey right? I mean it couldn't hurt to ask right? No more secrets between us, start fresh. Fuck it._

"Did you, were you gonna say that you love me?" Emma asked.

 _Oh shit. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know. Why in fresh hell is frozen in my head right now!? Shit what do I say, what do I do, what do I do. I'm with Rachel, I can't betray her. But then again she was orginally a distraction from Emma. A replacment sort. I'm gonna have to deal with that later. What the hell do I do. Shit!_

Before Emma knows it or even realizes it a soft, warm pair of lips are pressed against hers. She doesn't know what to do, so she remains frozen feeling the other girl gently brushing her lips along hers. Audrey sensing Emma not responding, she pulls away from their embrace.

"Holy shit. Emma I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that," she closes her eyes , putting her hands at the back of her head freaking out. "God I'm an idiot. I'm really sorry Emma. I probably fucked up this friendship for good. Man, fuck. You know what I'm gonna leave. Feel free to stay here," she quickly places over to her desk around Emma to grab her keys.

During Audrey's freak out she did notice the Emma had remained frozen but what she didn't see was that Emma had licked her lips still tasting Audrey on them. Minty, with a hint of coffee on them. Before Audrey made it out of the door Emma grabs her elbow again but this time harder enough to spin Audrey to face her. The momentum causing her to trip a bit and having no choice but to clutch to Emma's hips for balance. Now both of their hips touching, chests still heaving from the kiss. Emma drags her hands from underneath the dark themed girls elbows to her shoulders to push her to the nearest wall.

This time Audrey's back against the wall, sandwiching herself and Emma tightly. Audrey's hands still holding Em's hips in a light hold. Emma's hands settlling on her shoulders, looking into piercing blue eyes that is slowly blackening with arousal. Blue meeting a now lust filled emotional set of hazel. "Emma?"

Emma whispers back, "Audrey," gliding her hands from her shoulders to her neck cupping her there, scrapping the small hairs with her nails. Sending chill down Audrey's spine. Not taking anymore, the air becoming toxic she needs to breathe in the blonde not wanting to stop. "Emma," She pushes up on her toes, grabbing her hips tighter in her grip and captures Emma's bottom lip.

Finally tasting those sweet soft lips against her own, Emma slips her hands into short dark choppy hair. Massaging her scalp. Gliding lips move smoothly together in a dance that leaves them breathless but hungry for more. Audrey sucking on Emmas bottom lip, tasting strawberry lip gloss that is sweet but is terrifically Emma. Getting lost in having her lip sucked on Emma glides her tongue on Audrey's top lip favoring the mint, coffee mixture. Surprised by the feeling of Em's tongue, she sucks on Emma's lip harder and nibbles on it with her teeth and sooths with her tongue.

Feeling the bite causes her let go of Audrey's lips and gasp then releasing a whimper. _Oh god she whimpered that's so fucking cute, and so hot. Oh my god I am kissing Emma, this feels so amazing._

Using the opprtunity, Audrey latches back onto her lips this time with her top lip and immediately Emma her bottom lip. Both girls not getting enough of the others taste of their lips. They're begin to get breathy, kisses getting heavy and heated fast. Both going in for an opened mouth kiss to taste both lips at one their tongues touch. Emma doesn't know who moaned or groaned first, but it sent vibrations through them excelerating heart rates and warm sensations to their lower regions.

Emma needs more contact, so she slips her right thigh inbetween Audrey's legs separating them and effectively applying slight pressure to the shorter girls center.

"Oh god," Audrey growns out. And hearing that makes Emma want to hear more, she wants to hear Audrey shout out her name.

Removing her hands from Audrey's shoulders she brings them to her hips, both slowly blazing a trail to her ass. Grasping soft firm globes causes Audrey to buck her hips into Emma's thigh.

Emma had to take her in, seeing her close her eyes and mouth agape sighing as she is starting, wanting to build a rhythm.

"Look at me, Audrey."

She does. And is met with blue eyes glossed over, blacken pupils. _Beautiful._ Emma thought.

Taking her right hand away from her ass, keeping the other firmly holding her cheek. Emma brings her left thigh to wrap around her hip. Allowing her legs to open more and have her right thigh giving Audrey delicious pressure to her center. _Oh god I'm not gonna last long. Fuck where does she learn how to do this. If I'm thinking correctly then thank you Scarlet Johanson_

Audrey moves her hands around Emmas neck to hold on tight. Eyes tightly closed, her bottom lip between her teeth, chest heaving. Emma doesn't think it gets any hotter than Audrey Jensen melting in her hands.

She removes Audrey's hands from around her neck to put them above her head, lacing their fingers together, she whispers to the taller girl.

"More, please," she begs.

"What do you need. Tell me Audrey." Emma asks pressing her thigh a bit harder to the other girls center. Rubbing her clit in a torturous way.

"Touch me, Em," she begs again.

Deciding to tease her a little, but also wanting to do it anyways.

"Touch you here?" She says letting go with her right hand to cup her breast through clothing. The move only having her grind down on Emma's thigh, using the advantage of her free hand combing through blonde locks. _Myyyy god everything about her is soft. Her lips, her eyes, her hair, her ass, now her breast. Fuck now I can feel her dripping. I can feel myself getting close just from teasing her. No, I want to come with her._

"Is this what you want. Do you want me to tough you here," Kneeding a breast and taking a earlobe in her mouth softly nibbling on it. "Or do you want me here," she emphasizes by placing her hands back to those glorious globes and purposefully moving Audrey's hip on her thigh. Making her wetness spread, and hip move with building speed.

"Ohhh Fuck yes! Emma faster. Harder please." Audrey begs.

"You got it baby." Emma says moving her head down to kiss her again. Both breathing heavily. Audrey almost coming from feeling Emma's hands everywhere, and Emma from feeling Audrey wetness drip down her leg.

Sensing that Emma needed more contacted Audrey manages to do the same with Emma. Using her hands to move Emma's dress up higher to expose creamy thighs. Audrey ran her hands along smooth silky skin and skims her hands under her dress to grab her ass, move her right thigh between her legs to welcome Emmas already soaked center.

"Fuck Emma. You're so wet. All for me." Audrey groans out nipping her bottom lip and pulling away with a pop.

"Yes, oh god. Yes all for you." Emma moans. _My, my how the tables have turned. But even I have to admitt a dominate Audrey is really sexy._

This time with both girls tightly holding each others bottom building a rhythm, humping each others leg with growing speed. Both breathing heavy against their lips, the heat growing impossibly hotter. "Mine!" Audrey exclaims, marking the spot between her neck and her shoulder. _Shit thats gonna bruise, but who cares. She's branding me, making me her. Oh am I hers!_

"Yes, oh god. Yes. Your's only you Audrey. Fuck yes." Emma groans out, hips moving faster meeting each others pace.

Hearing that did it for Audrey, "Fuck Em. I'm gonna come. Come with me." Wanting to be sure that they both came Audrey moved on hand around from her ass to her center to rub circles to her clit. "Oh Audrey!"

Wanting the same for the shorter girl she found her clit palming it furiously rubbing circles. Both of the girls feeling the need, their soaking wet need, for each other. The both hit their climaxes with shout.

"AUDREY!" Emmas' brows crunch together never looking away from blue eyes.

"EMMA!" Audrey's breathing letting out fast pants, never looking away from hazel eyes. A tear threatening to escape she moves in for a gentle, but passionate kiss. Wanting to say I love you, but not wanting to loss you with the press of her lips.

Both coming down from their high, they remove their hands from each others center. Unables to resist, Emma takes her hand soaked with Audrey and licks of any evidence. _Well shit. And I thought Emma couldn't have gotten any hotter._

Getting an idea Audrey did the same with the hand soaked with Emma and licks off the come, but this time she kisses Emma. Mixing the taste of one another. Both thinking, _Damn I taste good._

What they didn't count on is both of them getting turned on again from getting to know what each others taste is like. And Audrey wanting to know how it is straight from the source. She grabs Emma's ass again , but this time wrapping both legs around her waist. Carring her to the bed. Emma squeals in surprise, and giggles after. Excited to know what brought this on.

"So is this your way of telling me, that this is round 2," Emma asks.

Smirking , Audrey answers, "That and then some. You'll be leaving this house on wobbly legs when I'm done with you."

Emma's eyes darken quickly, but she gulps at the same time. _She looks like she wants to devour me. Like an animal to their pray, Then again I wouldn't object to her wanting to eat me._

Just thinking this she instantly gets wet again. Biting her lip and pressing her legs together to ease the much needed pressure. This doesn't go unnoticed. _Someone's ready._ Audrey thought.

Lowering herself on top of Emma whispering against her lips, "But before I fully have my way with you. I intend to satisfy a new craving I have."

Knowing damn well the answer she asks anyway, "And what is your craving, Miss Jensen." She coyly says with a husky tone.

"You."

 **Welp that took me a while. I just kept imagining it and got carried away with it. Thats why I don't want to write smut. I get lost into it easily. But now that I am done with it, it's not that bad. I hope you enjoy ;) Message me or comment if you want more or if I should continue.**

 **Oh and don't worry I am not abandoning Madness of Two, I'm currently aiming for Friday at the latest for it to be up. And stand by for more new fics. I'm flowing with ideas lately.**

 **Anyways until next time :)**


End file.
